Broken
by Hogan'sHeroesRock
Summary: *On temporary hold for now, sorry* Corporal Belle Queem arrives at the good ole' 4077th, but will she be sent back because she isn't needed? Will she win the hearts of those around her, or will she be lost in the hustle and bustle? Most importantly, will she find what she needs so desperately: love?


So I've been watching some M*A*S*H, and I just got done watching The Life You Save and Red/White Blues. That's what gave me this idea.

As everybody knows, I don't own M*A*S*H (although I would love to) and the only character that is mine is Corporal Belle Queem.

* * *

I sighed as I looked around the dusty, grimy bathroom, having just finished washing my face. A urgent rap sounded on the door, and I opened it to see a jittery sergeant. He salutes me and I return the salute, and then he reads from the papers he is holding in his hands. "Corporal Belle Queem, your orders have come through. You are assigned to the 4077th. You will be leaving today, a truck is leaving for there in a hour."

I gulped, nervous. I had trained as a secretary for a year, one year stuck in this horrid dump. "Thank you, Sergeant." He nodded curtly and left.

\- Arrived at M*A*S*H 4077 -

I knocked hastily at the door, and when I heard a loud, 'Come in!' I stepped inside.

"Ah, hello Corporal Queem." A older man greeted me. I immediately saluted him, and he returned the salute. "At ease, Corporal. I'm Colonel Potter. You must be the new secretary." He frowned, and I became even more nervous. "I presume you didn't receive word that we already have a company clerk and have no need for a secretary?"

I was devastated. Disappointed. Sad. Practically everything you could think of. "I didn't know, sir, I'm sorry."

He smiled briefly. "Don't be sorry, it's fine. Just a mix-up. We'll get it all sorted out and you should be back with your previous post by tomorrow." My heart sank.

I frowned. I didn't want to go back! I hated it there! "Okay." I glumly muttered.

"But, in the meantime, you can assist our clerk with some files. He's dreadfully behind." Col. Potter said, seeing my glum face and lack of enthusiasm. "I'll have him show you around the camp first, though."

I couldn't help myself. "Why bother having him show me around? It's not like I'll be here for more than twenty-four hours anyway. It would be a waste of time." I could feel a lump building up in my throat, and tears were gathering in my eyes at the injustice of it all. He looked at me sadly before standing.

"Indeed, but perhaps knowing your way around could be useful."

I scoffed, and he narrowed his eyes at me sharply, reminding me that I was still in the presence of my temporary commanding officer.

He felt sad. This young girl, while with a bit of a sour attitude, obviously didn't want to go back. Maybe she could be of use to Klinger, after all he wasn't a devoted worker. He decided to wait before immediately sending her back. "Come, I'll have you meet Corporal Klinger."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He took me into a room that was connected with his own and introduced me to this young man.

"Hello, my name is Maxwell Q. Klinger, but you can call me Klinger!" He enthusiastically said, grinning and shaking my hand. I relaxed slightly.

"I'm Belle Queem." I murmured, a small grin spreading its way across my face.

"What a unique name. It suits you." He nodded approvingly, and I felt a wave of relief. It was then that I noticed Col. Potter had left. "So... Do you want a tour of the place?"

I grimaced. "I won't be here for long." A lone tear trickled down my face, and I brushed it away quickly.

"Why not?" Came the innocent question.

"I was a mistake. I-I mean I'm not supposed to be here. I mean I'm going back..." I rambled, my disappointment showing through. I had to leave before I broke down completely. "Can I go to a tent or a bathroom to be alone for a moment?"

"Sure thing. Right this way." He said, gently leading me across the office, outside and into a tent. "Are you okay?" He asked, hesitating for a moment. The kindness that Corporal Klinger had shown me was enough to send me into tears.

"Yes, I'm fine!" I said, but the tears streaming down my face said otherwise. Klinger guided me to a cot and had me sit down, and he sat down next to me.

"Shhh... It's okay. Everything is going to be fine." He murmured. "What's wrong?"

I just lost it. Totally. Pressing myself into him and burying my face into his shoulder, I sobbed uncontrollably. "Nobody wants me... Me being sent here was a mistake. I'm a mistake." Everything slipped off my tongue like water. At this rate, I would have no secrets left in twenty-four hours.

What she had told him worried him, and given by her crying, she was quite sad and in emotional distress. "Hey, you'll be fine. And you're not a mistake, and we want you here." Klinger told her, hugging her and trying to comfort her, to his own discomfort. He wasn't usually in such close proximity with another person, let alone a woman.

"No!" I leaped up. "Nobody wants me, nobody likes me, I am a mistake!" I started pacing around the small tent, crying. Then I sunk to the dirt floor, writhing around as I sobbed.

Klinger was worried even more. It seems as if she has a lot of self-doubt and had a broken heart. His own twisted in agony. "You're wrong! You aren't a mistake! I need you!" Granted, he hadn't really meant to say the last part, but oh well. When you live in a M*A*S*H unit, you get used to just going with the flow. She was gasping and sobbing rather loudly, hugging herself.

"It hurts so bad..." I whimpered.

"What hurts?" Instantly he was on the floor next to her.

"M-My heart."

"Physically or emotionally?" Klinger asked, fearing she was having a heart attack or something similar.

"Both, my spirit hurts so much it physically hurts as well." I cringed as another wave of agony washed over me. I knew what was happening: stress, fatigue, and a new batch of spirits that hadn't found their way to the Other Side yet. You see, I am extremely sensitive, and I can sometimes see ghosts and related objects.


End file.
